epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Bruce Banner
Bruce Banner will battle Bruce/Caitlyn Jenner in Bruce Banner vs Bruce Jenner. He will be portrayed by EpicLLOYD. He will transform into the Hulk during the battle. Information on the rapper Bruce Banner is a physicist who physically transforms into the Hulk under emotional stress and other specific circumstances at will or against it. Banner acquired his powers through a gamma bomb detonation, causing him to absorb massive amounts of radiation. He is portrayed by Mark Ruffalo and Edward Norton (The Incredible Hulk only) in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, as well as Eric Bana in Hulk, and Bill Bixby and Lou Ferrigno in the 1978 television series. Ferrigno also reprised his role as the voice actor for the Hulk in Marvel's 2012 film, The Avengers, as well as its 2015 sequel, Avengers: Age of Ultron. As stated by Stan Lee, the Hulk's creation was inspired by a combination of Frankenstein's monster and Dr. Jekyll/Mr. Hyde. He is ranked #9 on IGN's Top 100 Comic Book Heroes. Lyrics 'Verse 1 (Bruce Banner):' I'll school you in this battle of the baddest Bruce, With your He-Man haircut and your Daisy Dukes. I hear you're good at running; you're just like the Flash! Especially in the 100 meter ditch-your-wife dash! I'm an ace in the lab; acid bass and treble, So let me break you down on the molecular level: You turned one gold medal to a lifetime of greed! The most overrated athlete anyone's ever seen! You need to carry fatherhood across that finish line! (Urgh!) Kept up with the Kardashians, but left some kids behind! When you run along, you'll thank me 'cause I'm getting kinda cranky! Trust me, you wouldn't like me when I'm angry! 'Verse 2 (The Hulk):' (Urrrgh!) That (???) face don't give you (???) Just one more thing Bruce do for cash! Best thing you make: Kylie ass! She eighteen? Hulk smash! 'Verse 3 (The Hulk):' (Argh!) Hulk is Hulk; no identify as man! Me thinks Cait might understand! Not gender issue; this Jenner issue! Just you being you is enough to diss you! Trivia *A preview of Banner was shown during the Behind the Scenes end slate of Gordon Ramsay vs Julia Child. *Banner is the twelfth comic book character to rap. *He is the sixth superhero to rap. **He is the third Marvel superhero to rap, after Thor and Deadpool. *He is the first comic book superhero to battle against a nonfictional character. *He was previously mentioned by other rappers. **This makes him the twelfth character to appear after being mentioned in a previous battle. ***He was mentioned as the Hulk by Stan Lee in Jim Henson vs Stan Lee during the line, "It's the mind behind the Hulk against the geek beneath the Fraggles!" and by Jim Henson during the line, "The Hulk will always be Incredible." ***He was mentioned by Zeus in his scrapped lyrics for Zeus vs Thor during the line, "Take your little tool away, you're just a blond Bruce Banner!" *He is the fifth work whose creator is portrayed in another ERB, after Gandalf, HAL 9000, and Romeo & Juliet **He is the third work to appear in a battle after their creator, after Romeo & Juliet. *Banner was also portrayed by EpicLLOYD in the video "Hulk at the Office".https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AZcXc7fy1aE References Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Cameo Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Gordon Ramsay vs Julia Child Category:Bruce Banner vs Bruce Jenner Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Upcoming Rap Battle